The field of the invention pertains to the commonly available plastic film garbage and leaf bags and, in particular, to means for retaining the mouth of the bag fully open so that the bag may be filled expeditiously.
The mouths of plastic film garbage bags are most commonly held open by wrapping the edge of the bag over the edge of a garbage can into which the bag has been inserted. Upstanding wheeled frameworks have been used to support leaf bags with the bag mouth wrapped about the framework. Both means of holding a bag mouth open, however, are very cumbersome and awkward in many applications. In particular, when sweeping debris or raking leaves, it is desirable to have the bag horizontally resting on the ground with the bag mouth fully open so that the loose refuse may be quickly deposited thereinto. With a view toward providing means to retain the bag mouth fully open in a very convenient and economical manner, applicant has developed the support described below.